


The Chaos of London (倫敦狂想)

by xy700145



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Movies), Ripper Street, Sherlock (TV), Silk (TV), Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>收錄於同名書籍，夏洛克與約翰為了追查神秘的逃犯，不僅上天下地穿越古今，還對彼此揭露了本來隱藏的秘密。<br/>BBC Sherlock為主軸，配角群有007、Whitechapel（白教堂血案）、Doctor Who（神秘博士）、Ripper Street（開膛街）、Good Omens（好預兆）、Harry Potter、Silk（皇家律師）。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 楔子

楔子　不速之客

約翰˙華生覺得今天過得特別不真實，肇因於他家中出現夢幻般的人物。  
他的生活通常是這樣，上班及下班就像大多數人一樣，或者擔任夏洛克˙福爾摩斯的助手過得驚險刺激，他在兩者之間轉換自如，事實上刺激的那一半還治癒他顫抖的手與跛行的腿。  
今早他像平日一樣去上班，約翰發誓當時一切都相當普通，無論無趣的那一半或刺激的那一半，他的室友像平常一樣致力於把客廳或廚房搞得一團亂，變故發生在他踏著月色回家時……  
當時的約翰阻止自己想前往查林十字路四十八號和大新港路十二號之間那家酒吧的腳步回到貝克街，那個人就這樣坐在他家沙發上，頂著張英俊帥氣的臉，本就挺拔的身量被全套的黑西裝襯得更加英挺，領結整齊地打在領口，一貫地風流倜儻，約翰相信他的槍別在腰後。  
約翰張口結舌地站在門口，從夏洛克鄙夷的目光判斷，他現在的樣子肯定很蠢，但是他眼下管不了自身形象的小事。  
「把下巴撿起來，約翰。」夏洛克的聲音將約翰帶回現實。  
啪得合上嘴，約翰好在沒咬到自己的舌頭，「你好，我是約翰˙華生。」在褲側擦了擦因緊張而出汗的手，他伸出手欲握。  
「久仰大名，我是龐德，詹姆斯˙龐德。」龐德起身與約翰短暫交握，接著他將視線移回夏洛克的方面，「麥考夫希望你能給他明確的回覆。」  
夏洛克從鼻子噴了一口氣，「什麼時候他開始能指使軍情六處的人了。」  
難掩激動的約翰聽他們仍在討論正事，龐德應該不會在自己走開片刻時離開，他先往樓上自己房間衝去。  
「不不不，」龐德輕笑坐回原處，翹起一條腿，安然穩坐沙發，「我只是路過順便幫朋友一個小忙送口訊，純屬個人行為。」他右手的大拇指與食指比出一個數公分的距離強調這麼忙有多小。  
「一個口訊動用到大名鼎鼎的零零七，我真是受寵若驚。」夏洛克別開臉，口氣只有受寵若驚的驚，內心埋怨麥考夫˙福爾摩斯誇張的舉措。  
「如果你願意接他電話的話，事情會簡單一點。」龐德未被夏洛克慍怒的臉色影響，語氣輕快。  
用比夏洛克催促他出門時還快的速度下樓，細喘著氣的約翰拿著自己從軍時的日誌本，硬著頭皮切斷話題，「你好，龐德先生，能在這上面簽名嗎？」他甚至沒辦法克制自己發飄的聲音，夏洛克的表情更難看了。  
「你從來沒要過我的簽名。」夏洛克拉長著臉，「我可是……」  
「世界上唯一的諮詢偵探，我知道。」約翰轉過臉換了一個看自家小孩胡鬧的表情，然後繼續揚嘴角眼神希冀地看向龐德。  
「當然沒問題。」龐德接過本子，在上面留下與他本人風格類似的瀟灑字體。  
「他有什麼好的，不過是軍情六處捧出來的明星。」夏洛克仍不甘心地嘮叨，「你表現得像個追星的傻子。」  
「他就是我的偶像。」約翰湊近抓住他的手臂低聲說，意圖制止夏洛克。  
「特務做到無人不知本身就是一件弔詭的事情。」夏洛克乾巴巴地說。  
不再理會夏洛克，約翰難掩雀躍地接過龐德簽好名遞回的日誌本，道了聲謝。  
「關於麥考夫的口訊？」龐德身體前傾，做出等待回覆的姿態。  
「告訴他，休想！」夏洛克只差沒有噘嘴，他很難不去在意約翰慎重把日誌本收入懷中的動作。  
「我會如實轉達。」龐德套上風衣，「很高興見到你們，下次見。」  
「再見，隨時歡迎你再來。」約翰的視線一直追逐他直到看不見人影，夏洛克從頭到尾都在生悶氣。  
龐德離開半小時後，約翰後知後覺地扼腕他沒有拿相機要求合照，那時夏洛克已躺回沒有被西裝男佔據的沙發上，鬧脾氣般背對約翰。  
「對了，麥考夫找你做什麼？」感覺自己回到地面不再飄飄然的約翰終於想起來問他。  
「沒什麼大不了的，就是有危險份子逃出來了。」夏洛克的聲音被沙發皮套悶住，「我才不幹尋人的事。」  
想來自己幫不上忙，約翰快速將此事拋諸腦後，「你能幫我找麥考夫要龐德的簽名照嗎？」  
「不可能。」夏洛克斷然拒絕。  
約翰遺憾的神情表露無遺，然而他很快打起精神，掏出手機欲與朋友分享他碰見龐德這件事，好幾個朋友會十分羨慕他。


	2. 第一章

第一章　上　貝克街221B室

令家中蓬蓽生輝（約翰的說法，夏洛克不同意）的人物來過之後，夏洛克遲遲未碰見感興趣的案子，網站上的委託同樣簡單得令他提不起勁，即便如此，他固執地不理會麥考夫又撥過來的電話。  
因為夏洛克在家裡無所事事地待數日，起居室不可避免地變得雜亂無章，順手擺放的瓶罐散佈在桌上，被亂翻過的報章雜誌堆疊在地板，如果不是哈德森太太或約翰看不過眼時會順手整理一下，這裡將亂得像流浪漢的住所。  
這一切混亂的根源，夏洛克其人，正躺在沙發上翻滾，偶爾對著不在場的約翰說話。而約翰本人已然放棄應付沒有謎題供他沉迷所以鎮日煩躁的好友，現在如同大部分人在深夜時該做的那般，在夢鄉裡遨遊。  
天可憐見，夏洛克整天對著他喋喋不休地說話，約翰剛開始還真打算跟上那些綿延不絕峰迴路轉的話題，然而在發現夏洛克只是無聊之後（而且他的思緒又被甩開十萬八千里），約翰翻個白眼決定無視不斷傳到耳邊的聲音。  
躺在溫暖的床上時，約翰覺得回到房內甩上門是他這天做的決定中最正確的一個，他蹭了蹭枕頭。  
但是事情總不會盡如人意。夜深人靜之時，夏洛克掛掉手中電話，猛然從沙發上跳起，迅速撈起自己的外出服，換衣的同時，朝樓上約翰的房間奔去。  
「約翰，約翰！別睡了，有個犯罪現場在等我們，醒醒！」夏洛克不停地敲約翰的門，說起『犯罪現場』幾字時放大音量，傳遞出他迫不及待的心情。  
被門口的敲擊聲驚醒，約翰揉著眼打開門，「夏洛克？現在很晚了……」話雖這麼說，約翰語氣中沒有怒氣，若是其他人被打擾睡眠早就將門甩在夏洛克臉上。  
「這可是連續殺人犯！你怎麼能睡得下去？」夏洛克的手毫無停頓地扣著大衣的釦子，躍躍欲試的眼神一直朝窗外飄去，他抓住約翰的雙臂搖了幾下。  
「因為現在是凌晨兩點？」反手掙脫的約翰迷迷糊糊地囁嚅，「好啦，等我換個衣服。」他關上門，輕拍自己的臉幾下，徒勞地想讓自己清醒點。

當約翰用一條浸過冷水的毛巾擦過臉使自己精神抖擻之後，他穿戴整齊走下樓，夏洛克甫見到他露面就邁開長腿向門口跑去。  
「夏洛克，等我！」約翰把打到一半的哈欠吞回去，快步追上前。這種時候，他就很難喜歡夏洛克的長腿。  
「快點，我們必須立刻到現場。」夏洛克回頭朝約翰叫。  
「就算你遲到，雷斯垂德還是會放你進去。」約翰回喊。  
「夏洛克？約翰？」哈德森太太被吵醒，打開門說，「這麼晚要去哪？」  
「晚安，哈德森太太。」夏洛克給老太太一個笑，復又轉頭向門口去。  
「抱歉吵醒你。」約翰快步路過，歉意地說。  
「這次不是雷斯垂德的現場。」夏洛克在馬路邊揮手攔計程車，對匆匆趕上的約翰說。  
「還有別的探長會放你進去現場？」約翰的疑問脫口而出。  
「不，雷斯垂德是唯一有足夠智慧做出此種判斷的探長，真替警方感到遺憾。」夏洛克假惺惺地說，「是個交易，有個連續殺人犯的作案範圍超過單一地方警局的轄區，理應轉移給蘇格蘭場，但蘇格蘭場騰不出人手，所以雷斯垂德讓地區警局繼續負責這個凶殺案，條件是他們讓我去現場提供諮詢。」  
「我有這個榮幸知道你這麼激動的原因嗎？」約翰對緊緊盯著緩緩駛過來的計程車衝幾步拉開車門迫不及待地想到犯罪現場的室友說。  
「具有固定犯罪模式的連續殺人犯，隨機殺人放血棄屍，受害者屍體的血幾乎都被放乾，這次是第五起。」夏洛克手足舞蹈地說，「這是一整個聖誕節假期。」他拉開計程車門鑽入。  
「聽起來比較像萬聖節，吸血鬼與被誘惑的人類這類的。」約翰跟著進入車內，而後驚訝的約翰振奮起來，「你是指最近鬧得沸沸揚揚的吸血鬼兇案？」  
「引人誤解的穿鑿附會，誇張不實的聳動新聞，是那個沒錯。」夏洛克轉頭對司機說，「麻煩，白教堂區。」（註一）

註一：白教堂區是舊行政區劃名稱，現位於哈姆雷特塔倫敦自治市（London Borough of Tower Hamlets）內，這邊因為配合影集《Whitechapel》（譯：白教堂血案）而使用白教堂區的稱呼。

第一章　下　白教堂地區警局

連續加班對保持辦公室的整潔來說，尤其是地方警局的辦公室而言，絲毫沒有助益，但是往常在乎這點的喬瑟夫˙錢德勒現在沒有精神注意這些（其他同事平時就不在乎），或者該說他如今無暇他顧。  
平常的喬瑟夫，棕髮梳得平順，表情總是嚴肅，西裝更是整齊到沒有摺痕，這樣的習慣除了歸功於他所受到的菁英教育外，也因為他的強迫症。  
現在頭髮微亂的喬瑟夫聚精會神地盯著貼滿死者與犯罪現場照片的白板，拿出萬金油抹了些出來後用手指搓揉太陽穴，可見他陷入了不小的困境。  
剛才的一通電話，帶來新的受害者與現場，喬瑟夫懷疑是否該再準備一塊白板，這已經是被警方判定為同個兇手犯案的第五起。  
第五起！有一起是兩個死者，累積受害人已達六人。可想而知，有多少媒體如狼似虎地盯著他們，不放過任何有希望成為頭條新聞的猛料，甚至有家報紙打出危言聳聽的『倫敦吸血鬼再現』（註一）作為標題。  
其實這案子的併案過程十分曲折。第一名受害者是個年輕女性，被人發現死在本地知名的酒吧街附近的小巷內，血幾乎被放乾，衣著完整卻沒有沾染任何血漬，死因判定為失血過多，失血原因是頸上被開了個大口，初步研判兇手將死者迷昏後脫光再放血至死，接著穿回衣服後棄屍，死者沒有被性侵的痕跡。  
第二名受害者是男性，於第一名死者被發現的一週後，在同志酒吧附近被發現，與第一名死者的死狀相同，差別僅在傷口比較小，當時喬瑟夫在是否將兩案併案處理的方面上十分苦惱，他的副手雷˙邁爾斯認為此為兩件個案，因為受害人的背景側寫屬於不同類型，而他聘請來警局管理檔案庫的歷史探案專家愛德華˙巴肯則認為是同個兇手犯的案。  
幫助他們下定決心的是又過了一週，第三名受害者被發現，一位年輕女性，在夜店附近，死狀也與第一名死者相同，只是傷口又更小，喬瑟夫據此將三起案件併案。  
併案對案情的進展沒有太大的幫助，除了喜歡流連酒吧、夜店之外，死者幾乎無交集點。喬瑟夫至此又產生新的憂慮，即是否該向公眾公開此事，若是兇手是隨機殺人，那麼他應該向公眾示警，但另一方面，公開除了增加公眾的恐慌外，還會讓警局被大量無用的訊息淹沒，更無助於找到真兇。  
不過喬瑟夫並沒能猶豫多久。一週後，在西敏市區被發現的一對男女屍體，迅速地被媒體報導出來，接連著，這幾起案件也曝光於世。不同於東倫敦（註二），在上流人士彙集的西倫敦，任何風吹草動都逃不過記者的眼。  
轉身面對深夜集結在此的偵緝小組，站在白板前方的喬瑟夫開口道：「在出發之前，大家先聽我說，其實這起案子應該轉到蘇格蘭場。」  
「什麼？」  
「我就知道！」  
「又來了！」  
頓時辦公室內抱怨聲四起，強打精神的眾人情緒從案子被搶的忿怒、怨恨自己做了無用功到無奈都有。  
「聽我說完，」喬瑟夫提高音量再次道，「蘇格蘭場的雷斯垂德探長把案子交回給我們負責，但是有個條件，他會派顧問過來協助辦案。」  
「顧問？」坐在辦公桌上的探員芬萊˙曼賽爾怪腔怪調地尖聲說。這名探員上班時間表現得不功不過，私生活反而精采萬分，最近因為交往固定女友而有所收斂，舉手投足間依舊有流裡流氣的習氣。  
「原話是諮詢偵探，等會我們到現場，他也會在那裡與我們一起勘驗現場。」喬瑟夫看著他歪在椅子上的坐姿皺了下眉沒有說什麼。  
「至少我們保住了案子，讓他看完他要看的，然後幹我們自己的事。」雷站出來活絡氣氛，拍拍大家的肩膀，揮手讓大家動起來往門外去，還有個犯罪現場等著他們。  
不同於名牌大學畢業本來被派來過水卻意外留下來的喬瑟夫，雷是白教堂當地的老警探，本來有望升遷探長，在隊內威望不墬。  
經過這番周折，所有人摸摸鼻子安靜地出門。  
「老大，蘇格蘭場派了誰過來？」小組內最資淺的探員艾默生˙肯特像是想起什麼似地回頭問。艾默生有一頭微卷的短黑髮，是除了喬瑟夫外在白教堂最資淺的人，不比喬瑟夫來得多早，相當崇拜喬瑟夫，總會下意識學習他的行事作風。  
「夏洛克˙福爾摩斯。」喬瑟夫對這位顧問的到來沒有他的組員們這麼反感，畢竟他們已經卡在死胡同裡數週，多個人加入有利無弊。  
「我聽過他，他在網路上挺出名，還上過報，他助手華生醫生的部落格好多人在看！」  
「另一個愛德？」梅根˙萊利問。已婚的萊利是隊裡唯一的女性，個性溫和的她總是安慰關懷別人。  
愛德華˙白察是一名歷史探案迷，對許多懸案如數家珍，尤其是開膛手傑克一案，目前在警局檔案室裡工作。  
「不太一樣，這個感覺很厲害。」  
「我想起來了！那個戴獵鹿帽的偵探，一臉就不好相處。」  
伴隨這個話題，載著白教堂地區警局眾人的警車朝犯罪現場靠近中。

住一：倫敦吸血鬼，又稱硫酸池殺手，本名約翰˙赫，在一九四九年伏法，曾經誘拐九名男女到家中地下室殺害後取血吸食，再將屍體丟到硫酸池水槽中融化。  
註二：東倫敦、西倫敦為舊時倫敦區劃稱呼沿用至今，非指現在倫敦市的東、西部，舊倫敦範圍包括倫敦市與周邊自治市，皆包含在現今大倫敦都會區內。東倫敦普遍聚集上流人士，西倫敦則是藍領居多，自古暴力與犯罪頻傳，近數十年因成為房價較倫敦其他區低吸引藝術人士租居轉型為藝術重鎮而改善。


	3. 第二章

第二章　犯罪現場

這次的犯罪現場依然在酒吧林立的大街旁的小巷弄中，與之前毫無二致。令人苦惱的是被害人側寫差異頗大，除了都是年輕女性，樣貌從金髮到黑髮，從豐胸翹臀到小巧玲瓏皆有，兇手似乎對受害者的外貌並沒有特殊的偏好，要歸納出兇手如何選擇下手對象更加困難，目前結論傾向於全然的隨機犯案。  
小巷四周環繞著鮮黃色代表禁止進入的封鎖線，數輛警車停在外頭成為第二道防線，喬瑟夫與雷在死者屍體旁與白教堂地區警局的法醫卡洛琳˙盧埃林醫生碰面。  
「我們可以看到出血處在脖子上，跟其他死者相同，身上、衣服上完全沒有血跡。」微胖的中年金髮女法醫的手虛指躺倒在地的死者脖頸間的明顯創口，「初步判定為失血過多致死，詳細報告要等屍檢。」  
「有拿到DNA的可能嗎？」喬瑟夫不抱希望地問。  
「兇手前面幾次都小心地沒留下DNA，我很懷疑這次會有例外。」做完初步相驗，盧埃林醫生站起身，「最近日子不好過吧。」  
「唉，」雷回道，「再不破案會更難熬。」  
與此同時，肯特探員的聲音從前方傳來，「老大，蘇格蘭場的顧問來了！」  
「讓他進來！」雷探頭喊道。  
不多時，身著深色大衣的黑髮高挑男子來到眾人面前，身後跟著一名金褐色短髮的男子，「我是夏洛克˙福爾摩斯，他是約翰˙華生醫生」夏洛克扔下這句話便朝前走，喬瑟夫伸來欲與之交握的手沒有獲得注目，他大步走到屍體旁，拿出放大鏡開始觀察。  
「呃，你好。」約翰趕緊握住喬瑟夫的手，「我是他的同事。」  
「錢德勒探長，案件的負責人。」略顯尷尬的喬瑟夫向約翰介紹大家，「這是我的副手，邁爾斯警探，那邊那位是法醫盧埃林醫生。」  
「約翰！」觀察屍體的夏洛克叫約翰過去。  
「不好意思。」約翰向其他兩人點頭致意，走到好友身旁。  
「聞看看。」夏洛克示意約翰湊近死者口鼻處。  
約翰嗅聞兩下之後說，「是乙醚。」  
「你們不能沒有防護措施就在犯罪現場隨便亂走，這會破壞現場！」雷氣急敗壞地上前。  
「這裡不是第一現場，並且我想你的人已經破壞得差不多。」夏洛克平鋪直敘時的淡漠聲線搭配上說話內容總是很容易激怒人。  
「你！」正巧走近的曼賽爾探員聞言憤怒地開口，被雷伸臂擋回去。  
「福爾摩斯先生，既然蘇格蘭場請你來做我們的顧問，我想聽聽你的想法。」焦頭爛額的喬瑟夫插入兩群人之間緩頰，在犯罪現場唇槍舌戰對膠著的案情一點幫助也沒有。  
夏洛克挑眉，「讓你的人安靜一點，他簡直妨礙思考。」  
「嘿！」曼賽爾在喬瑟夫後面憤怒地叫，萊利安撫地拍他的肩。  
「兇手在你們的能力範圍之外，別費心了。」夏洛克毒舌的話語差點讓雷跟萊利攔不住曼賽爾。  
感到被冒犯的喬瑟夫挺身而出站在他的組員前面，「福爾摩斯先生，我相信我們團隊的專業能力。」  
「兇手的身體素質過人，他能在一照面就打暈死者，所以都沒有掙扎痕跡，後面使用乙醚是為了避免死者在過程中醒來，他無意對死者施虐，只取走所有血液，兇手冷靜且目的明顯，旨在最短的時間取得血液，丟棄屍體的方式與其說是拋屍倒不如說是丟掉無用的部分。」夏洛克咧開嘴露出一個令人有點不舒服的冰冷笑容，「你們面對的是一個吸血殺人魔，如果你們想抓到他首先要先配備一群身強體壯的警察加強巡邏，減少兇手能夠選擇的安全死角，然後派出誘餌在特意放過的地區活動，又或者你們等著他犯錯留下證據或是活口。」  
「我覺得有點冷。」萊利後退一步偷偷跟身旁的雷說。  
「這樣還是無助於縮小範圍。」喬瑟夫煩惱地說。  
「我看完我想看的了。」夏洛克丟下這句話轉身就走，飛揚的大衣在身後劃過一個弧度。  
「耍什麼帥啊。」曼賽爾就是看他不順眼。  
「他無意冒犯，謝謝你們的配合。」約翰在喬瑟夫整隊人一副莫名其妙的表情下趕忙說完這句快步離開。

約翰趕上尚未走遠的夏洛克，發現好友板著臉絲毫沒有先前遇見大案的開心，儼然像聖誕節假期又被取消了那般，「剛才你幹嘛笑成那樣嚇唬他們。」  
「我高興。」夏洛克的語氣與內容相反。  
「那你現在又不高興了？」約翰問。  
「打給麥考夫，告訴他我知道他的犯人去哪了。」夏洛克光想到繞一大圈還是要幫麥考夫抓人就開心不起來，「他的犯人還真高調。」  
「那個兇手就是……」約翰張嘴看見夏洛克煩躁地短促點頭，「不用告訴白教堂警局嗎？」  
「不用，麥考夫會把案子移走。」夏洛克撇嘴。  
「既然這樣，那一套誘捕方案又是為什麼？」約翰希望那位愁眉苦臉的探長不要被誤導太遠。  
「既然他們不接受我第一個提議，只好給他們點事情做，」夏洛克招計程車直接報出家裡地址，「放心吧，在他們完成一堆前期準備跟文件工作之前，案子就不在他們手裡了。」  
約翰在車上才回味過來那個被所有人當作譏諷的『別費心了』就是夏洛克給的第一個建議。其實他不怪白教堂警局的人沒把那句話當回事，約翰想沒有幾個人會把那句話當成認真的建議。

在封鎖線與警方管制區域之外，再越過從附近酒吧餐廳裡出來圍觀的紅男綠女們，有一台黑色老賓利緩緩停在路口，沒有引起任何人的關注，無論是理應取締他的警察或者路過的車輛，再仔細觀察還會發現所有車輛不管前一刻如何靠近都不會撞上它。  
「天使，就是那裡。」駐紮在人間數千年的惡魔，克羅里，眾所皆知是伊甸園的那條蛇指著對面的餐廳說。  
「那邊好像很熱鬧？」一同生活了六千年，與克羅里不是搭檔勝似搭檔的天使，阿茲拉斐爾，的注意力不禁被紛亂的人群吸引過去。  
「我瞧瞧，又是一樁命案。」克羅里見怪不怪地說。  
「是你蠱惑的？」阿茲拉斐爾雖如此說，語氣中沒有責怪之意，他們都懂彼此的職責。  
「撒旦見證，這個不關我的事。」若是這能記在克羅里頭上，那便是意外之喜。  
「我該過去看看。」阿茲拉斐爾嘴上這麼說，目光卻不停朝惡魔所指的餐廳飄過去。  
「算啦，命案天天都有，好餐廳可不等人。」克羅里已率先過馬路，「天使！」  
「說得也是，上次不小心就錯過一間餐廳，它們倒得太快了。」阿茲拉斐爾轉瞬之間出現在惡魔身邊，周遭完全沒人注意到方才有人消失後忽然出現在對面街道。  
「我們是否見過他們？」克羅里的眼睛短暫變成豎瞳又變回去，他的視線正對匆忙走過的夏洛克與約翰。  
「人類總是長得有點像。」阿茲拉斐爾聳肩，拉了拉脖子上的格紋圍巾，「為什麼不下午過來？」阿茲拉斐爾倒不是抱怨，只是餐廳總是白天開著的比較多。  
「這是夜店，當然晚上開囉。」克羅里彎了彎眼角。  
「晚上開的餐廳嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾偏頭看店內，發覺裡面有許多人飲酒談笑，舞台上還有熱情的表演，的確與白日的餐廳有所不同。  
「算是啦。」這裡有提供餐點，他們也是衝著餐點來的，克羅里認為自己沒有說謊。  
「好像沒有位置。」阿茲拉斐爾說，他們越過排成長龍的等待隊伍走到最前面。  
「位置總會有的。」克羅里把目光放回餐廳門口，立刻有侍者出來引領他們到之前根本不存在的位置上。  
餐後一個完美的雞尾酒讓天使與惡魔不再想起先前路過的兩名凡人。


	4. 第三章

第三章　藍色警察亭

平靜的日子過去數日，夏洛克似乎遺忘有個吸血狂魔正在街上亂竄，依然待在家裡作亂，直到用不熟練的手勢努力寫部落格的約翰意識到夏洛克縮在沙發椅上喋喋不休地打擊他開來打發時間的肥皂劇內容過於離譜，而不是在夜色裡奔跑追緝罪犯。  
在那之前，夏洛克還批評過約翰的部落格內容浮誇用詞不精確，被約翰趕到一邊去，不讓他繼續旁觀他組織文字。  
「你怎麼還在這裡？」約翰側身朝他的方向訝異地問。  
「我還能去哪，整個倫敦的兇手都去休假了。」夏洛克鼓著臉埋怨，「日常生活簡直是一種謀殺工具。」  
「我記得你要幫麥考夫抓犯人。」約翰乾脆轉身正對他。  
「時機未到。」夏洛克一臉索然無味，「上次有兩個受害人，他既然會收集血液，兩個人的血量夠他蟄伏一陣子。」  
「你不會真的在等他下次犯案吧？」約翰眼睛射出不贊同的光芒。  
夏洛克鄙視的目光飄來，「如果你能多長一顆腦袋就好了。」  
「抱歉啊，所有人都只有一顆腦袋。」約翰惱怒地說，正巧走到他旁邊的約翰揉亂夏洛克本就不甚整齊的黑色捲髮作為被嘲笑的報復，夏洛克揮蒼蠅一樣揮開他的手。  
「後天去卡地夫。」夏洛克終於放棄抱怨肥皂劇，他直接轉台，然後繼續抱怨下一個節目，約翰不曉得是否該提醒夏洛克肥皂劇是他正在看的節目。  
「什麼？」約翰已經不會因為跟不上話題而挫敗了，當一個人經常要面對同種狀況時便會習慣。  
「你不是在問麥考夫那樁案嗎？我們去見一個專家。」夏洛克提到專家時表情有點扭曲。  
「很少見你找專家。」約翰停在往廚房的路上，他來了興致調侃道。  
「在他的領域裡，全宇宙也沒有幾個人能比他更專精。」夏洛克雙手朝兩旁一劃，「那是他天生的技能。」  
「少誇張了，你連太陽系都刪除了，怎麼會知道宇宙有多少人。」約翰哈哈乾笑幾聲。  
「你等著瞧吧。」夏洛克給他一個意味深長的眼神。  
「好吧，你吃晚餐嗎？」約翰想了兩秒就換話題，不去深究夏洛克盤算甚麼驚人的主意。  
「不。」夏洛克用目光表達『你這個愚蠢的凡人』，「過多的熱量沒有助益。」  
「你又沒在辦案。」約翰把兩盒外帶麵條放進微波爐，「你得吃點東西。」  
「我不是說去卡地夫了嗎？」夏洛克把頭放在縮在沙發中的膝蓋上。  
「那是後天！」約翰反駁，默默用眼神譴責他的不健康生活作息。  
「隨便你。」夏洛克退了一步，「別收太多行李，我們不會去太久。」  
「什麼時候回來？」約翰問，他必須先去醫院請假。  
「取決於專家的意見。」夏洛克聳肩，他不喜歡去找這位專家的原因之一就是那人身邊總會有各種意外發生。  
約翰輕咬下唇，在他思考要請幾天假的時候，微波爐『叮』的響聲打斷他的思緒，他把麵條推在夏洛克面前，後者盯著麵條半响才在約翰催促的目光中慢吞吞地開始進食。在他吃第一口的時候，約翰早已解決自己的那份，不過約翰依然坐著注視他，夏洛克只好接受自己血糖即將升高影響思考的事實。

後日眨眼即到，約翰在沒有得到任何解釋的情況下拎著簡便的包跟夏洛克一同搭上晚間前往卡地夫的火車。  
「既然我們已經快到目的地，你可以解釋一下那位神秘的『專家』是何許人了嗎？」約翰扶住一個差點摔在他面前的男童時說，男童掙脫他的手繼續在車廂內奔跑。  
「他要跌倒了，十秒後。」夏洛克漫不經心地瞥過一眼後說。  
「唔？」顯然在約翰疑惑的時候十秒過去了，剛才的男童跌在地上，他的母親慌忙結束與隔壁女子的談笑走過來在被吵醒的旅客目光注視下安撫哇哇大哭的男童。  
「他前進的路線上地板有凸起物，他竟然眼瞎到沒有看見。」夏洛克因為車廂中平均智商太低而不高興，「你說他離地面這麼近為什麼不能注意一下呢。」  
「夏洛克，我在問你專家的事情。」約翰一隻手搭在他的肩上，企圖得到他的重視。  
「我不想你在火車上失態所以我們還是見到人再說。」夏洛克的表情滿是『我是為你好』。  
約翰用左手抹了把臉，「好吧，如果你堅持的話。」  
「我希望不會涉及性命攸關的事情。」約翰補充道。  
夏洛克難得遲疑了下才說，「通常不會。」  
總是表現得無所不知的夏洛克居然遲疑了！換在平常約翰肯定抽空揶揄夏洛克，但是現在他與夏洛克在同條船上，而且他對這條船一無所知，夏洛克的停頓使他的胃糾成一團。

抱著忐忑不安的心情，約翰茫然地站在布特公園裡那條刻滿動物浮雕的牆旁，旁邊站著一個凝視前方偶爾走兩步的夏洛克。  
有一瞬間，約翰想為甚麼他會大半夜站在這裡，但是疑惑轉瞬而逝，他看見了夏洛克，那便是他的理由，不僅是為了破案或者刺激，更多的是他信任眼前這個人，儘管他做為室友幾乎是場災難。  
「夏洛克？」約翰輕聲問，他很想放開音量，鑒於現在已經是深夜，他決定還是別這麼做，他拉緊外套抵禦寒風。  
「別著急，他就快到了。」夏洛克再次按亮手機確定時間，獵獵夜風將他的圍巾颳起。  
「究竟是何方神聖一定要約在這種……」約翰抱怨的話還未說完，一陣怪異的警鈴聲響起，他目瞪口呆地發現夏洛克面對的草地上出現一台過時的警察亭，他發誓這東西剛才不在這裡。  
「啊，終於到了。」夏洛克滿意地收起手機，「稀奇地準時。」  
未等約翰的神經重新搭上線，藍色的大盒子裡面走出一個人，那個人頭髮已灰白，身穿黑色三件套西服，外套翻飛時顯露紅色的內裏。  
「小福爾摩斯先生。」神奇的是這位年紀不小的先生臉上仍有年輕的神情，他以一種向舊友打招呼的語氣說，「我沒預期你會出現在這裡。」  
「沒關係，未來的你將預期到這件事，你告訴我可以在此時此地找到你，而我來了。」夏洛克忍不住說，「你可以稱呼我夏洛克。」小福爾摩斯這稱呼的原因是因為他前面還有一名福爾摩斯，麥考夫˙福爾摩斯。  
「好吧。」男人走回到警察亭的門口，「你們兩個，上來。」  
約翰機械般地跟隨夏洛克走進去，「裡面真大。」他讚嘆。  
「這是TARDIS，全名是時間和空間相對維度（Time and Relative Dimension in Space）」夏洛克看著約翰混合驚訝與不解的表情，搶在另一人前頭說，「一台有時空穿梭能力的宇宙飛船。」  
「哇喔，時空機器。」約翰覺得自己的世界觀再度被擴張，「等等，為什會有時空機器，這東西根本不存在。」  
夏洛克與另外一名男人同時挑高眉，約翰舉起雙手作投降狀，「別說了，以及這位是？」  
「我是博士。」博士自我介紹道。  
「我也是醫生（註一）。」約翰欣喜地說。  
「得了，他的名字就叫博士。」夏洛克涼涼地說。  
「可是沒人會叫博士。」約翰皺眉不解。  
「是沒有地球人會這樣取名。」夏洛克藏起心虛的情緒，表情古怪地說。  
「他不是地球人，難道是外星人嗎？」約翰失笑，然後他看著夏洛克與博士正經的表情吞了口水，「外星人！」他幾乎在尖叫。  
「別大驚小怪好像你沒見過外星人一樣。」博士揮手驅散他的驚呼。  
「我真的沒見過。」約翰立即反駁道。  
「可是你跟夏洛克同居啊。」博士表情誇張地說，並從善如流地改稱名字。  
「是合租，」約翰眼睛立刻瞪向夏洛克，咬牙切齒地說，「你是外星人。」  
夏洛克隨意點頭好似這僅是一件小事，「我以為夠明顯了。」他趁約翰沒空注意時偷覷他，雖然他裝得若無其事，內心其實很擔心約翰會感到反感。  
「一點也不，」約翰歇斯底里地說，「我們預設所有人都是地球人。」  
「可怕的刻板印象。」博士做了個痛苦的表情。  
「我需要冷靜一下。」約翰坐倒在一旁，雙手遮住臉。  
「慢慢來，」夏洛克過去拍他的頭兩下然後被他揮開，他偷藏起笑容，約翰看樣子僅是一時難以消化外星人真實存在的事實而非對夏洛克種族的不接納，他轉向博士說，「我要鎖定一個索多人的座標。」  
「索多人，他們不是被禁止進入地球了嗎？」博士驚訝地說，「我沒有錯過什麼吧。」  
「沒有，這個是偷渡的，他殺了不少人。」夏洛克對索多人沒有好感，因為索多人很蠢。  
不同於夏洛克，地球禁止索多人進入的原因是索多人的主食是血紅素組成的任何物體，也就是說人類的血液在他們的食譜上面。  
「所以你是外星人，他也是外星人，」約翰深吸口氣，「我們還在追查一個外星人。」  
「你真是觀察入微。」夏洛克用反諷的口氣說。  
「我想回到地球。」約翰再把臉埋回去，夏洛克如常的說話語氣倒是令他對整件事有點實感。。  
「別傻了，我們在地球。」夏洛克說，「如果我們不在地球，那你才是外星人的那個。」  
「不是我印象中的地球。」約翰悶住的聲音傳出。  
「他是從平行時空過來的嗎？這可有趣了……」博士興致盎然地觀察起約翰。  
「不是，他只是在犯傻。」夏洛克搖頭。  
「閉嘴。」約翰站起來，默默為自己打氣，「我們現在要去哪？」快去快回，他才能回到熟悉的生活。  
「他恢復得真快。」博士只差沒繞著他一圈觀察。  
「嘿，我還在這呢。」約翰抗議道，「我插一句話，所有的外星人都有時空機器嗎？」他想問夏洛克是否也有一台。  
「是時間和空間相對維度宇宙飛船。」博士糾正道。  
夏洛克撇了撇嘴後說，「不，那是因為他是時間領主族。」  
「聽起來很厲害。」約翰張開嘴又閉上才吐出這句話，今晚太多事情打破他的世界觀，「那你是什麼種族？」  
「阿可博星人。」夏洛克說，「我們有八個腦袋。」他動了動自己的手指，「除了拇指以外都是。」  
約翰頓了一下憤憤不平地說，「難怪你這麼聰明。」  
「我只用一個腦袋也能打敗你。」夏洛克自負地說，「其他的腦袋簡直閒得發癢。」  
要不是博士打斷他們，他們能繼續鬥嘴。  
「夏洛克，把你的手放在這裡。」博士指示夏洛克把手放在控制台上的一處，「專注想我們要找地球上唯一的索多人，是唯一的吧？」  
「據我所知是。」夏洛克鎮定地把手放上去。  
「然後出發囉！」博士語氣歡騰地說，旁邊的約翰表情憂慮。  
TADIS途經的道路似乎不太平坦，約翰抓緊欄杆以免被甩到牆壁上，身為TADIS的所有人，博士對這樣的行駛過程適應良好，倒是夏洛克同樣沒被甩得東倒西歪令約翰刮目相看，不過既然夏洛克都能是外星人了，這也沒甚麼值得驚訝。

註一：博士跟醫生的英文都是Doctor。


	5. 第四章

第四章　維多利亞時期

夏洛克與約翰神情自若地（前者是真的，後者是假裝）走在街上，周圍的人對他們指指點點，若能回到昨日，他一定會在包裹裡至少準備兩套舊式外套還有圓頂禮帽。  
「你不覺得我們該換套衣服嗎？」約翰低聲問，他不自在地拉了拉領口，並非衣服不舒適，而是來往行人的目光令他如坐針氈。  
「別浪費時間在無謂的事情上。」夏洛克豎起大衣領口快步前行，「你別在意自己的穿著，他們就不會注意你。」  
「可是我們……」約翰徒勞地揮了兩下手，「很顯眼！」  
陌生人的反應其實很正常，任誰看見穿著跨時代衣物的行路人都會多看兩眼，而他們會不合時宜的原因在於他們正踩在十九世紀的泥土地上。  
在他發現自己身處何時的時候，約翰已經驚慌過了，當時的情形是如此。  
TARDIS停下的衝擊力使約翰克制不住摔在地上，他站起來的時候正巧看見博士推開門，外面的天色大亮，早晨的街道上一堆身穿一百多年前流行服飾的男女走來走去，道路中央馬車達達地前行，瞧瞧那個領口的設計以及裙子的臀托，他下巴幾乎掉到地上，最近他的下巴總是受到考驗。  
「我非常確定這不是我預想的時間地點。」夏洛克如常的聲音撫平約翰的焦躁，至少還有一個人鎮定得像麻煩將迎刃而解，約翰感受到一絲希望，然後博士下一句話打破了他的幻想。  
「TARDIS帶我們來這裡有他的道理。」博士擺了擺手彷彿這只是小小的計算錯誤，他率先出門，「我去拜訪朋友。」話音一落，博士的身影已消失在他們的視野中。  
「他就這麼走了？」約翰瞪大眼不敢置信。  
「我說過找他合作有一定的風險。」夏洛克不覺得意外，他步出門外後轉頭對約翰說，「快出來，既然到了這裡表示兇手也在這個時間點出現過。」  
「我們還回得去嗎？」約翰一邊憂慮一邊看不夠似的到處看，不是哪個人都有機會回到過去的年代。  
「他不會放棄他的TARDIS，所以我們只要快點回到這裡就不會被拋下。」夏洛克抓住約翰的手臂，「我們要動作快。」  
結束腦中的回想，約翰問疾步走的夏洛克，「至少告訴我現在我們到底打算去哪？」  
「思考，約翰，動腦思考，」夏洛克趁一位男士轉向另一邊與人對話時順走他暫放在馬車上的外套與禮帽，腳步不停地往前走的同時把東西一股腦塞給約翰，「穿上。」  
「你才說過無所謂。」約翰從善如流地接過套上，將自己原先的外套掛在手上。  
「你太在意了，我在避免你繼續浪費腦容量在這些事上面。」夏洛克停下，約翰差點撞上他。  
約翰抬頭一看，他們停在白教堂警察局前面。這時的白教堂是倫敦的貧民窟所在，貧窮是犯罪的溫床，這間警局忙碌得很，他們站住的時間裡就有幾個警察扭送犯人擦身而過。  
「夏洛克，這次沒有克雷格保駕護航，我想白教堂警局的警官不會理我們。」約翰腳步躊躇，在夏洛克身後低聲提醒。  
「喔，雷斯垂德。」夏洛克花了一秒將陌生的人名與姓氏對上號。  
「你偷了他好幾個警官證，好歹把上面的名字記住吧。」約翰替朋友抱屈。  
「浪費腦袋空間。」夏洛克說。  
「你不會要秀他的警官證吧？」約翰追問，他開始想像等下被揭穿後被轟出去的場面。  
夏洛克給他一個高深莫測的表情，約翰覺得自己額頭的青筋肯定爆起了。  
踏入警局內，前台的兩旁皆是鐵欄杆圍起的牢房，裡面分散關著幾個人，有一間裏的犯人正被一名便衣警察抓住衣領拎在手裡，從警察凶神惡煞的表情不難推斷他正在嚇唬犯人，而且他的嚇唬時不時會化成拳頭打在犯人身上，這年頭刑訊是家常便飯。一名手裡拿著電報紙條的制服警察匆匆跑下樓梯，正要去通知人上面傳來的訊息，其他三三兩兩聚集的警察瞄了眼時鐘後轟然出去值勤，旁邊長椅上坐著身被毛毯哭泣的受害人。  
夏洛克朝前台警察出示一張名片，他們順利地走進警局內的辦公室，期間約翰相當努力隱藏自己的疑惑。  
「你怎麼做到的？」約翰盡量不要把蒙混過關的興奮表現在臉上。  
「通靈卡片，可以讓別人以為這是任何你想讓他以為的名片。」夏洛克偷偷朝他拉高一下嘴角又恢復正經的表情面對路過的警察。  
「你以前從來沒拿出來用過。」約翰拿過那張看似平凡無奇的紙張翻轉檢視。  
「這不是我的。」夏洛克眨眼，路過報架時他抽出泰晤士報飛速看完頭版又放回去。  
「你從博士那裡摸來的？」約翰將卡片塞回夏洛克的口袋。  
「我借來的。」夏洛克說得正大光明，沒提及他借的時候沒問過主人同意，約翰差點笑出聲。  
他們在辦公室迎頭撞見愛德蒙˙里德探長，夏洛克昂頭挺胸趾高氣昂地遞出通靈卡片，將他的演技發揮得良好，約翰不擅長撒謊，面色有點侷促，只好低下頭做掩飾。  
「沒聽說過蘇格蘭場要派人來。」里德懷疑地查看良久沒發現破綻才將卡片遞回去，「你們的衣服怎麼回事？」  
若放在現代，里德大概會被歸類為粗魯的混混，但以維多利亞時期的基層警察大多是當地人混口飯吃的狀況下，一個讀過書又注重臉部清潔的探長已算是斯文人。  
例如站在里德探長旁邊的貝內特˙德雷克警長便是當地人出生小時候做過混混從軍後又回來當差，不擅言詞卻精於拳腳。  
「是臨時抽查。」夏洛克說，「我要吸血鬼案的全部資料。」他剛才從頭版得知果然最近有人死於全身血液被抽乾。  
「貝斯特又用了嚇人的標題。」德雷克喃喃自語地抱怨後離開。  
貝斯特是星報的一名記者，喜歡用聳動的標題做開頭，再加上自我揣測的內容，往往誤導民眾或是煽動民眾情緒，跟他打交道的警方煩不勝煩，里德探長曾因為不實報導動過數次怒。  
「呃，意外。」約翰手指身上，沒底氣地說，現代的襯衫長褲配上舊式外套乍看下還行，細看卻非常彆扭。  
倚在遠處門框旁的霍馬．傑克遜上尉用手耙過自己的黑髮，「你們運氣真好，屍體在這裡。」他身上套著件白色圍裙，手指向他身後的房間，上面的髒汙顯示他剛才正在解剖。  
「你好，法醫先生。」夏洛克直奔屍體而去，約翰停下來打招呼，這就出了錯。  
「什麼法醫？」傑克遜取下嘴裡叼的菸吐出口煙霧，不滿地哼了聲，「我以前是軍醫，現在義務幫忙驗屍。」  
夏洛克挑剔地打量，「這甚至不是合格的停屍間。」  
約翰忍住遮臉的衝動踱到旁邊盡量縮小自己的存在感，這時代的警局尚未配備完善的法醫體系，驗屍多半是負責的探長派有醫學背景的手下查看，里德獨排眾議找外人來做驗屍工作。  
「我也希望這裡能更專業一點。」傑克遜嘖了聲搖頭，他連工資都沒得領，只是一個來幫探長忙的倒楣朋友。  
「傑克遜，我盡力了。」里德攤手，連空出這個房間都是他極力爭取才得來，他的上司對他大動干戈略感不解，幸好沒有強硬制止。  
「能有工資就好了。」傑克遜把菸叼回嘴裡，空出手側過女屍的臉示意大家（主要是夏洛克）看頸側，「這是失血點，凶器很難判定，旁邊的傷口像牙齒撕咬出的，但是插入血管的傷口很平滑，應該是利器，我不懂為什麼兇手要費神用兩種凶器放血？」  
「看她頸後的淤青，兇手先打昏她再放血，用兩種凶器因為第一他還不孰悉作案方式，第二他要收集血液。」夏洛克一本正經地說謊，約翰猜想兩種凶器大概都出自兇手的嘴，他因自己想像出的兇手模樣感到惡寒。  
「但是現場血流得滿地，」里德炯炯有神地盯著他，「我主要在追查飼養大型犬的男人。」  
暫時離開去取檔案的德雷克走進來，「這是案子的資料。」  
夏洛克將書面資料與寥寥幾張的現場照片鋪開，這年代的銀版照相所照出的黑白照片挺珍貴，不僅是複製照片不易，也是因為成本高昂跟定影過程容易使照片受損，警局能夠取得幾張已是不易，大多拍攝關鍵的屍體畫面，但是書面文字對現場環境敘述的不精確使夏洛克皺起眉頭。  
「量不對，問你的醫生是否死者的血差不多被放光，以這點來說這裡的血太少了。」夏洛克用幾張照片勉強拼湊出血液流淌範圍後對里德說，傑克遜點頭附議，「現場撒出這麼多血是由於他太匆忙了，來不及準備更多的儲存器具，他收集不夠血液，那麼他短期之內還會再犯案。約翰，走了。」  
「嘿！」一頭霧水的里德對他們快步離開的背影叫，他不明白既然蘇格蘭場不接手這件兇案為何派人過來，此人不像其他人那樣干預辦案，僅看完屍體與資料便離開。  
在里德搞清楚狀況之前，他先因夏洛克聽著不妙的結論而連忙下令在案發地點附近加強巡邏，過後他接到蘇格蘭場的電報證實那邊沒有派任何人過來，令他更摸不著頭緒。


	6. 第五章

第五章　譚納街

重新回到大街上，約翰看夏洛克攔了輛馬車也跟著登上去，若非衣服太標新立異，夏洛克的舉止幾乎和當代紳士相同，所以其他人下意識地沒去分神注意他，相較之下，約翰就顯得怪異，並不是外地人那種怪異，而是一種不融於當代的脫離感，然而白教堂本就龍蛇雜處，因此未引起過分的關注。  
「譚納街。」夏洛克說，車夫朝他曖昧地擠了擠眼，那裡有好幾家妓院，他不作回應，車夫自感無趣轉回頭。  
「你知道兇手躲在哪裡了？」約翰用詫異又讚賞的語氣說。  
「白教堂的人口流動很頻繁，尤其在妓院與收容所附近，兇手既然需要血液，而且他看來初來乍到連人類的皮膚韌性都錯估，他會盡量低調挑選容易接近的受害人，通常是妓女或街友。」接收到約翰的佩服目光，夏洛克侃侃而談，「實際上那名女屍生前就是妓女，我們從可能性最大的地方查起。」  
「只要我們在這裡抓住他，他就不能活到後來去殺人了是嗎？」約翰的眼睛一亮，但隱約覺得邏輯上事情若照他所言發展將會顯得怪異。  
「那些死亡導引我們到這裡，已發生過的事情不能被改變。」夏洛克冷靜的聲音戳破他的奢望。  
「那我們能幹嘛？」約翰沮喪地垂下肩膀，夏洛克忍住摟他肩膀的衝動，最近夏洛克總想與約翰更加親近，他正打算抽時間分析這種莫可名狀的情緒是源自何因。  
「留下足夠在一百二十五年後還能追蹤的印記。」馬車緩緩停下，夏洛克付給車夫錢，本想問印記細節的約翰只好把疑問按下先不談。  
待車駕離開後，約翰低聲問，「這錢哪來的？」  
「里德探長慷慨解囊。」夏洛克抿住嘴以免自己笑出來，約翰用手肘輕撞他一下。  
傍晚的陽光斜射在街道上，還未到星光閃耀的時間，白日沉寂的譚納街風采已初見端倪，衣著暴露的女性在肩膀上搭好披肩稍作遮掩後在外行走，衣服勉強維持尊嚴的小孩們在街上成群奔跑，不務正業的流氓聚在一起形跡鬼祟，體面的紳士在街口匆匆而過，但稍晚在夜色掩護下又會回到這裡尋歡。  
夏洛克扯住一個鬼祟路過的半大小子，在他慌張解釋自己不是小偷之前，用一便士換來案發現場的確切位置，對方鬆口氣只以為又是幾個把兇案當熱鬧看的外地遊客，事實上當地還有導遊專門帶遊客觀光開膛手傑克殺人的路線，所以不足為奇。  
兇案現場是一個昏暗的小巷，在白教堂有很多像這樣的巷子，許多黑暗中的交易便隱藏其中，最常見的是性與毒品。  
這裡在取證結束撤掉封鎖線之後附近住戶倒幾桶水簡易清理過，不過這樣的小巷本就藏汙納垢，不會乾淨到哪裡去，遑論這年代的警方通常不是第一個抵達現場的人，發現屍體的人或是圍觀群眾總是不經意就破壞了現場。  
「看這面牆，」夏洛克指旁邊的牆，上面有深深淺淺不少暗紅色汙垢，「遠的不說，一個月內至少發生過五起鬥毆事件還有兩起性交易，恐怕是發生命案後才空閒下來。」  
約翰閃過一間餐廳的後門堆積的貨物後往內走，「這裡已經被收拾過了。」  
「嗯哼。」夏洛克不以為意地用鼻音回應，他一開始便沒期盼現場會保持完整，他掏出放大鏡單腿蹲踞在死者陳屍的地方觀察，他看見一攤沒被沖乾淨的透明液體凝固在地上，摸上去具有些微黏性，他的臉上露出笑容，「他受傷了。」  
「什麼？」正在看一張貼在牆上陳舊的戲院宣傳小報的約翰問，他走過來粗看一眼吞吞吐吐地說，「這難道是……」精液兩字尚未出口就被打斷。  
「這是索多人的血，他受傷了。」夏洛克收起東西站起來，約翰慶幸自己沒把猜測說出口，「這說明一個星際逃犯為什麼冒著被發現的危險迫降地球，他需要大量的血液幫助自己維持體力恢復傷口，為了避免活動過度導致傷口撕裂更嚴重，他藏匿的地點離這裡不會太遠。」

接下來就簡單多了，夏洛克其中兩個腦袋迅速交叉分析出結論，從古至今倫敦的人口都沒少過，經濟狀況最差的白教堂更是如此，連空屋都被勢力大的遊民或本地流氓佔據，索多人身上還有正在滲出透明血液的傷口，就算他將自己偽裝成地球外貌也僅能稍作遮掩，那麼他會選擇少人靠近的地方，這裡恰巧有一個符合敘述的所在，就是興建到一半的地鐵工程，只要躲在非正在動工的地方，便能避人耳目。  
隨意挑個目的地買了兩張票，夏洛克與約翰進入地鐵站之後便在站務人員未留意之時溜到禁止進入的施工地區，約翰找個不起眼的角落先放下掛在他手裡的外套，打算出來時再取。  
進去後夏洛克放緩腳步，他按住約翰的胸口示意他停步，「換上這顆子彈。」  
「嗯？」等待解釋的約翰拿出槍依言換好。  
「記得詹姆斯˙龐德嗎？麥考夫託他送來的子彈，打進兇手的身體裡就能形成印記。」夏洛克拿出一個上面有一塊螢幕與幾顆按鈕的電子產品，「這是追蹤器。」  
「我們為什麼不在二十一世紀這麼幹？」約翰放低音量側頭靠近夏洛克問，這種地方很容易形成回音。  
「本來我是這樣打算，但是博士送我們過來十九世紀。」夏洛克拉長著臉說，他就不該看在龐德的面子上讓東西留下來，以致於碰見案件又攬上身。  
「我該打什麼位置？」約翰對自己的槍法有自信。  
「心臟，他的致命傷不在那裡，可是打心臟足以使他休眠。」電光火石之間，夏洛克知道他們為何會來這裡，「這就是我們過來的目的，索多人沉寂多年又犯案的原因是他重傷休眠了一百多年才清醒。」  
「梅……天啊。」約翰感嘆道。  
「索多人比地球人還蠢，」夏洛克一副難以忍受的表情，「不過他們的體能很強，我們發現他的瞬間你要立刻開槍，否則他有可能立即逃跑，我們追不上他，而且我們不一定有時間再發現他下一個藏匿地點。」  
慎重地點頭，約翰打起十二萬分精神把槍握在手裡。  
結束短暫交談後，兩人憑藉一個在工具箱找到的油燈開始往內探。  
油燈能照亮的範圍不大，夏洛克與約翰沒有整晚的時間搜索整個工程覆蓋的範圍，所以他們在每個經過的分叉口鉅細靡遺地觀察，辨別是否有索多人的血液殘留或者其他的活動痕跡。  
不過找到兇手的時候，夏洛克心中不甚高興，因為謎題解得太過容易，索多人根本沒有花心思把自己藏到深處，他就說索多人太蠢。雖然內心鄙夷索多人的智商，夏洛克還是在勉強辨認才能看見對手的地方停下，索多人不聰明，但是感官能力強於地球人數倍，同樣強於阿可博人，再湊近的話對手就會發現他們。  
約翰湊近夏洛克，連呼吸聲都細微起來，他看向夏洛克的眼睛，兩人用眼神無聲交流，後者朝他輕輕點頭，約翰握緊槍慎重地回點。  
交戰僅僅發生在一瞬間，夏洛克把油燈往前丟，索多人警覺地抬起頭，約翰在那一秒幾步搶上前將索多人納入射程範圍憑藉油燈的微弱光芒果斷射擊，隨後傳來對手受傷的嘶吼，夏洛克抓住約翰的手，兩人轉頭就跑。  
索多人第一反應快跑幾步企圖幹掉夏洛克或約翰其中一個，但是他立即發覺自己受重傷快要進入休眠階段，他不曉得自己何時能夠清醒所以必須要找到一個安全的地方存放自己的身體，只能不甘心地放棄追擊。

一路衝到地鐵站口，在站務員訝異的目光下氣喘吁吁地出站，夏洛克與約翰對視一眼靠在牆邊笑起來，他們在彼此的眼睛裡看見亢奮與開心，一半因為行動的成功，一半因為腎上腺素。  
「我們到底為什麼跑到一百多年前殺外星人。」約翰說完後更覺荒謬無法忍住笑聲。  
「所以我說不要理麥考夫。」夏洛克想做出生氣的神情，可是臉上的笑一直破壞他的怒容，「讓他的探員去做。」  
「那些探員是地球人還是外星人？」約翰好奇地問。  
「都有。」夏洛克撐起自己然後拉起約翰，後者攬住他的手肘站直，「地球探員不好召募，非把外星人放在他眼前，他們才願意承認地球不是唯一有智慧生物的星球。」  
「嘿，這不能怪我們。」約翰反手拍他的胸後突然收起笑容，「博士會記得我們還沒登船嗎？」  
「希望如此，我不想聯絡星際總部，他們很麻煩，我的入境證在這個時代還沒生效。」夏洛克說，兩人再度跑起來，腳步聲混在馬車車輪壓過磚石地的聲音中，緩步前行的人潮讓開一條羊腸小道以免被莽撞的兩人撞倒。

夏洛克與約翰身後的地鐵站步出兩個人影，一名金髮男子與一名黑髮男子，他們是混跡在人間的天使與惡魔。  
「為什麼不搭馬車？」阿茲拉斐爾歪頭困惑地看克羅里。  
「這比馬車好，又快又穩。」克羅里信誓旦旦地說服，「馬可難控制啦。」感謝撒旦他終於熬到新交通工具取代馬匹了。  
「可是馬車比較方便。」阿茲拉斐爾認為直接到店門口比較省事。  
「這是新玩意，以後會有更方便的車，我聽說已經在研發了。」克羅里直接跑到車廠去『聽說』。  
「現在往哪裡走？」阿茲拉斐爾在站口東張西望的時候，兩個人從他身旁呼嘯而過。  
「這兩個人好怪。」克羅里看著夏洛克與約翰的背影思索，「他們不是這時代的人。」淡淡的時空波動就在他們附近飄動，痕跡在電磁干擾稀少的時代變得明顯。  
「不可言說的力量沒有反應。」阿茲拉斐爾眉頭一展，「我們去吃晚餐吧，希望訂位還沒失效。」  
克羅里挽住阿茲拉斐爾的手朝旁走，「不會失效的。」  
然而那一晚他們依然沒有吃成心目中的餐廳，訂位沒有失效，是因為他們遲到了五十年，餐廳已然倒閉。


	7. 第六章

第六章　舒適安心的家

當博士站在TARDIS旁邊與一名面覆黑紗且從手上皮膚瞥見綠色鱗片的女子及一名樣貌是人類的女僕說話時，夏洛克和約翰趕上了，他們煞不住腳步直接撞進TARDIS裡面。  
「日安，夏洛克跟不是夏洛克的先生。」博士悠然打招呼。  
「你忘記我們還在這裡了，對嗎？」夏洛克長出口氣後抓著門板說。  
「我叫約翰˙華生。」約翰靠在夏洛克身旁說，然後兩人勾肩搭背地站穩。  
「我不是經常擔任計程車司機的角色，難免會忘記。」博士微笑，跟兩名女子道別後關上門，夏洛克在他進門時悄然將通靈卡片放回他的口袋裡。  
「就算忘記了，我想起來時會再回來接的。」博士佯裝認真地說。  
「帶我們回去，拜託」夏洛克拉長著音說最後兩個字。  
「坐穩囉。」博士拉下開關。  
TARDIS逐漸消散，進入時空隧道中奔馳旋轉，天搖地動中的約翰終於想起自己的外套還躺在十九世紀的地鐵裡，而他身上還套著一件陌生人的外套。

再次見到貝克街二二一Ｂ室的門牌時，約翰覺得自己渡過漫長的一天，他現在唯一需要的是乾淨溫暖的床鋪，別無他想。夏洛克倒是精神奕奕，恨不得面前還有好幾個謎題等待他破解，拿著幾瓶不明液體進入廚房，打算對廚房又一次造成汙染。  
直奔臥室的約翰看著傍晚的太陽，深深感到今天的傍晚像過不完一樣，這算是時空的時差？他想到這裡忍不住微笑，下一刻他沉重的腦袋倒在枕頭上立刻睡著。  
在他與周公一起泡酒吧的時候，夏洛克悄無聲息地來到約翰的床前，坐在木椅上盯著約翰沉思，綜合所有的跡象，夏洛克排除其他可能後不得不研判自己戀愛了，對象正是睡得四肢大張的某人，然而他想重複確認結論，所以他溜進約翰的房間裡。  
拿出鏡子看自己的瞳孔，再按自己的脈搏，心臟在看見約翰時盪漾著溫暖，夏洛克面色凝重地完成確認，像貓一般無聲離開。

等約翰睜開眼睛時，已是萬籟俱寂的深夜，他趿著拖鞋下樓走到客廳，驚喜地發現夏洛克居然沒有佔領沙發，而是回到經常不被眷顧的臥室。  
沖泡一杯麥片稍微填過肚子，約翰決定利用這個機會聯絡朋友，他打開壁爐上的瓶瓶罐罐中其中不顯眼的一個小黑罐，當著頭骨先生的面撒出一把綠色粉末在壁爐中，默念一串地址。  
接著驚異的畫面出現了，壁爐的火焰中出現一個人頭的影像，約翰面不改色彷彿這再正常不過。  
「哈利，抱歉這麼晚聯絡你。」約翰見朋友打著哈欠便說。  
「沒關係，你家客廳終於沒人了？真難得。」哈利揉了把臉後說，這位哈利就是在魔法界大名鼎鼎的哈利˙波特，約翰會認識他還會使用呼嚕粉的解釋只有一種，他也是巫師。  
「沒有在客廳打滾也沒有拉不成調的小提琴。」約翰偷眼看無動靜的臥室門，「他大概是睡了。」  
「我上次的信你看了嗎？」哈利身上的睡袍太過單薄，他抖了一下拿出魔杖召喚條毯子裹住自己。  
約翰點頭，「以後叫貓頭鷹直接送信到我的臥室，上次飛到客廳的貓頭鷹已經引起他的懷疑。」  
「那就告訴他？」哈利不明白既然約翰和夏洛克相處得這麼和諧，為何還要隱瞞這件事。  
「我們不能讓麻瓜知道巫師的存在。」約翰內心糾結，他正在思考外星人還算是麻瓜嗎？意指不會魔法的人類。  
「你覺得我的提議怎麼樣？」哈利抓緊時間問，「聖蒙果或是學校醫院廂房都在缺人。」  
約翰的表情變得嚴肅，他抿緊雙唇內心掙扎一番後搖頭，「我全家都是麻瓜，我也喜歡這裡的生活。」未說口的是他捨不得夏洛克，雖然夏洛克的生活習慣簡直令人髮指，約翰仍然無法討厭他，或者說，約翰覺得自己的心有點不受控制地自行決定喜歡夏洛克。  
有些人就是不能被想到，約翰剛想到夏洛克，夏洛克就忽然地站在壁爐旁邊相對黑暗的角落。  
「約翰，你可以解釋壁爐出現人頭影像的原因嗎？」夏洛克低沉的嗓音聽在約翰耳裡如同驚雷，「新的通話顯示技術？」夏洛克的眼睛看向哈利，片刻後他比對完記憶宮殿的資料確定自己沒見過此人。  
「你就說吧！」哈利鼓勵道，然後他的頭向後消失在壁爐中，再度出現時旁邊多了一顆人頭。  
「華生先生，晚安。」他們在霍格華茲求學時的導師之一，魔藥學教授賽佛勒斯˙石內卜的頭赫然出聲，臉上滿是睡眠被打擾的不悅。  
約翰沒有被石內卜的表情嚇到，因為石內卜看大多數學生的表情終年都是陰沉不忿，他滿腦袋在想的是哈利怎麼會跟石內卜住在一起，這疑問甚至將夏洛克發現他們用壁爐對話的麻煩擠到一旁。  
「下次來破釜酒吧聊──！」尷尬的哈利邊說話邊被拉離壁爐，綠色的火焰在沒人的時候轉回紅色。  
「呃，驚喜吧。」約翰對哈利揮完手後朝夏洛克乾笑。  
夏洛克坐在他對面，挺直腰桿盯著他，不讓他糊弄過去，「我知道你有時候行為詭異，但是你說要尊重室友的隱私。」夏洛克沉著臉，十分不高興。  
「我總不能在見面的時候說『你好，我是個巫師』吧。」約翰攤手，努力表現自己的無辜。  
「你在阿富汗服役，有醫生執照，擅長用槍，偶像是詹姆斯˙龐德。」夏洛克一條條列出約翰不符合巫師背景的特徵，「根據通俗文化中呈現的形象，巫師使用魔杖、大釜與掃帚。」  
「我是在普通人家庭長大的，崇拜個偶像有甚麼不對。」約翰別開眼，有些心虛，「至於醫生執照跟從軍都是我從霍格華茲──就是巫師的學校──畢業後再去的。」  
「你是巫師，而我居然沒推論出來。」夏洛克生氣地反省自己觀察得不夠仔細。  
「這不奇怪啊。」約翰試圖安撫他，「自從保密法實施後，我們一直避免被人發現。」  
「我比多數人都敏銳，更擅於觀察。」夏洛克依然抿著嘴唇，除了自己沒察覺之外，還有一種被剛出爐的心上人隱瞞的不痛快，「況且你是巫師居然還抱怨我是外星人。」  
「喂，我好歹還是地球人！」約翰反駁道，他敏銳地感覺出夏洛克的低落情緒不僅是被室友隱瞞真相的不悅，他有點擔心。  
「你的魔杖呢？」夏洛克探詢的眼神掃過他周身。  
「這裡。」約翰從內袋抽出自己的魔杖，夏洛克接過拿至眼睛前細細琢磨。  
「真有趣，這樣的構造能帶出魔法。」夏洛克動作自然地想收起魔杖。  
約翰一驚立刻搶回來，「你休想拿我的魔杖做實驗。」  
被搶走心儀玩具的夏洛克瞪著他，但約翰毫不妥協，巫師遇到自己合適的魔杖時會感受到一種冥冥之中難名的感覺，魔力的流動也會更加流暢，他絕對不犧牲自己的魔杖。  
「那我們打平了？」夏洛克指的是各自隱瞞身分的事情。  
約翰點頭，雖然他覺得外星人更過份一點，搶奪魔杖一事巧妙地轉移了開始曖昧的氣氛。

今晚第二次躺回床上時，約翰快睡過去之前想到他現在該保護的不只是他經常被『借』走的筆電，還有脆弱的魔杖，他晃晃腦袋嘆息一聲先睡再說。  
再度佔據沙發的夏洛克躺平後把雙手放在胸前手指相抵，開動所有大腦運轉，其實他在約翰的朋友給他工作建議時便站在黑暗中，那一刻他忽然害怕約翰會答應，那種感覺在約翰拒絕後才消下去，剛才的惱怒半真半假。


	8. 第七章

第七章　鞋巷

經過一晚上的休整，約翰精神奕奕地下樓，看見因為整夜輾轉反側所以頭髮亂翹的夏洛克，噗嗤笑了出來。  
「嗯？」半抬起一隻眼，夏洛克毫無所覺地問。  
「沒事。」約翰轉進廚房弄點食物當早點。  
當他拿著一份分配給夏洛克的三明治到客廳時，夏洛克已經坐起身。  
「該去逮住星際逃犯了。」夏洛克的聲音清晰，不像是剛起床的樣子，他昨晚壓根沒睡。  
「大清早抓人？」約翰三兩口解決掉自己的那份，固執地將三明治推到夏洛克面前。  
「索多人晝伏夜出，這個時段正好是他放鬆的時候。」夏洛克勉為其難地伸手拎起三明治，評估這些熱量不足以影響大腦維持今日行動所需的運轉後吃掉。  
「已經過去三天了，三天！」轉開電視看新聞的約翰瞄見日期大驚失色，他們昨日根本不是當天回到這個時空，而是隔了兩天。  
「我沒有請假。」約翰喃喃自語，一隻手煩惱地抓住頭髮。  
「明天再去吧，今天我們還有事要做。」夏洛克不為所動地說。  
雙手一攤，約翰倒在座椅上無奈地接受這個建議。  
夏洛克興致勃勃地啟動追蹤器，機器反饋的地點是艦隊街，他面色一沉。索多人這個時段應該在休息，他睡眠的地點如果不是租下的房間，就該是流浪漢聚集的場所，但是艦隊街是皇家司法院的所在地，那邊出版業與律師事務所林立，上班時間人聲鼎沸，怎樣也不會是適合藏匿的地方。  
事出反常必有妖，夏洛克撥打從雷斯垂德那邊騙到的白教堂警局錢德勒探長的電話。  
『你好？』喬瑟夫疑惑地接通沒見過的號碼。  
「你們遭遇了吸血鬼案的兇手？」夏洛克直接了當地問。  
『你是誰？我們不接受採訪。』喬瑟夫聲音變得嚴厲並準備掛斷通話。  
「夏洛克˙福爾摩斯，」夏洛克把字咬得更清楚作為強調，「回答我的問題。」  
『顧問先生，案子已經移走了。』喬瑟夫的聲音有些緊繃，他依然在意前面的努力付諸流水。  
「我知道，告訴我你們是否遭遇過兇手。」夏洛克堅持道。  
憋著一口氣的探長靜默了下，接二連三的追問似乎令他沒辦法繼續生氣，『前天兇手作案的時候被巡邏的員警碰見，受害者被救下了。』喬瑟夫說，即使案件已被移交至蘇格蘭場，他還是派人加強巡邏，總算有所回報。  
「見鬼！」夏洛克低咒一聲掛斷，喬瑟夫因他的無理感到莫名其妙。  
拉開通訊錄選取麥考夫的號碼，夏洛克把『艦隊街』三字傳過去後將手機丟到約翰懷裡，動作迅速地換衣。  
「夏洛克？」約翰的頭探進他房間問。  
「兇手正要犯案，拿上你的所有武器。」夏洛克邊扣鈕扣邊說。  
約翰聞言三步併兩步回房間，猶豫了下後把手槍跟魔杖都帶上。

在計程車上的時候，約翰低頭緊盯追蹤器的反饋點，在螢幕上的紅點移動時瞳仁緊縮。  
「他進到鞋巷了。」約翰生因緊張地對夏洛克說。  
「他鎖定了襲擊的目標。」夏洛克在車甫停下就打開門衝刺。  
「不用找了。」約翰放下紙鈔後緊跟上。  
差點撞倒幾個上班族後，夏洛克與約翰先後抵達紅點標示的地點，那是一間律師事務所旁的防火巷，一個大約三、四十歲左右金色短髮的女律師正靠在牆邊抽菸，鎖緊的眉頭像在思索陷入困境的官司，身上的絲質長袍顯示對方是一名皇家律師等級的訟務律師。  
匆匆趕到的兩人無暇顧及女子的身份，他們緊盯住在女子身後伺機而動的索多人，索多人同時注意到他們，雙方靜默地形成對峙之勢。  
查覺到一觸即發的氛圍，在中間的女子手中的菸尾被驚得落地，她順著兩人的視線轉頭向自己身後，還未看清索多人長相就被後者抓住脖頸挾持。  
「啊！」女子短促的尖叫聲因兇手尖利如刀鋒的手指甲放在脆弱的頸動脈旁時嘎然而止。  
最初的慌亂過去後，女子沒有像其他人那樣驚恐得拼命掙扎，她盡可能穩定心神地站好，儘管渾身都在微微發抖。  
「你逃不掉了，軍情一處的人已經在路上。」夏洛克看似隨意地站在兇手面前，其實已暗中蓄力以應付任何突發狀況。  
約翰不發一語，他站在夏洛克旁邊，兩人一左一右堵住巷口，約翰手上的槍穩定堅決地舉著對準索多人。  
「先生，你不要激動，」女子舔一舔因緊張而乾燥的嘴唇，冷汗從她額邊滑落，「想一想你是否真的要這麼做，想想你的家人，想想你將面對的牢獄之災。」  
兇手如禿鷹般的眼神一直對著夏洛克，未被女子的話動搖，女子很快便發現這名兇手不像一般街邊持械搶劫的兇手，臨時起意的犯罪人在被人發現時會驚慌害怕，因此不能刺激情緒以免兇手造成其他人更大的傷害，而這名兇手的手始終很穩，呼吸也未見急促，研判是名心狠手辣的慣犯，她立即住嘴，靜候情況有變之時。  
她沒有等待很久，索多人鋌而走險是因為他飢餓，理性對索多人而言相當奢侈，他們極為重視生理需求，這時離血液如此近，僅有一層皮膚的阻隔，他忍耐不住從偽裝的人嘴中伸出細長的口器，此時他的目光短暫飄向女子的頸側時，約翰當機立斷地開槍。  
被擊中肩膀的兇手一擊將女子打昏，轉身欲逃。夏洛克奪過約翰的槍追上，落在後頭的約翰跑進狹窄的巷道趁無人注意之際抽出魔杖。  
「整整˙石化。」約翰在魔法的光芒射出後趕緊收起魔杖，兇手憤怒的目光一下轉為刺向他，不了解為甚麼自己動彈不得。  
「幹得好，約翰。」夏洛克拿出鎖鏈把索多人綑緊，他沒用繩索，怕繩索太容易被掙破，索多人的力量比地球人大許多。  
「咄咄矢。」約翰走到兇手身旁遮遮掩掩地補上一記昏迷咒，之後再解開石化咒，免得不明的石化狀態引來魔法部禁止濫用魔法司的追查。  
「呼，幸好他不是地球人，不然我肯定會因為對普通人使用魔法收到罰單。」約翰慶幸地呼口氣，剛才看見兇手躍上牆頭他幾乎是下意識施咒。  
「哪場戰爭？」夏洛克問，他想之後該向約翰要資料全面了解魔法界。  
「對抗黑魔王的戰爭。」約翰組織一下措辭後說，「一個瘋狂的恐怖份子，企圖掌控魔法部還有對魔法界施行恐怖統治。」  
「那場戰爭發生在你回到普通世界之前，這表示當時你還是學生。」夏洛克皺眉，「魔法界讓學生上戰場？」  
「形勢所逼，順道一提，殺掉黑魔王的人是那天你在壁爐裡見過的人。」約翰回想起犧牲的校友依然感到不捨，「那是他第二次阻止黑魔王。」  
「難怪你們必須向普羅大眾隱藏自己，普通人的人數優勢太大。」一場戰爭就搞到全民皆兵，夏洛克可以想見他們人數之稀少。  
「外星人不也隱藏在人群中嗎？」約翰疑惑道，「再說魔法界沒有小成這樣，一部分原因是他特別針對我的學校，也特別針對我那位朋友。」  
「隱瞞是為了避免地球人恐慌。」夏洛克挺起胸膛說。  
在兇手轉醒之前，麥考夫與他的黑西裝們終於到達現場，幾輛黑頭車停在鞋巷。  
「不容易啊，你身上的脂肪已經多到對你的行動能力造成影響。」夏洛克針鋒相對地嘲笑麥考夫。  
「時間剛好，不是嗎？」麥考夫依然保持矜貴的舉止，揮手示意部屬上前逮人。  
「快把你的逃犯帶走。」夏洛克表情厭惡地讓開，穿著黑西裝的人把昏迷的索多人架走。  
「我以為你是軍情五處的官員。」約翰笑著說出以前的猜測。  
「那是我表面上的身份。」麥考夫說。  
「那麼政府文官呢？」約翰問。  
「那是表面身份的表面身份。」麥考夫假笑道。  
「真見不得人，麥考夫。」夏洛克不遺餘力地拆台。  
約翰把頭轉到一邊掩蓋自己上揚的嘴角，還有個女人倒在路邊，這可不是適合發笑的場所。  
既然該接手的人到場，夏洛克與約翰把索多人留給麥考夫，不同來時的匆忙，他們漫步離開。

另外一邊，女子的同事因為女子消失過久出來查看，驚嚇地發現倒地的女人。  
「瑪莎！瑪莎！」一名同樣身穿絲袍的男子緊張地輕拍她的臉頰，其餘同事神色擔憂地圍在附近，其中一人撥打救護車的電話求援。  
在救護車的聲響逐漸清晰的時候，瑪莎睜開了眼睛，一瞬間感覺到頸後傳來的劇痛，「噢。」她伸手揉痛處。  
撥打救護車電話的西裝男子走近麥考夫，「這裡發生什麼事？」  
「一名逃犯襲擊了這位小姐，兇手已經被逮捕。」麥考夫朝他點頭致意。  
在同事的攙扶下，瑪莎站起來，對路過的麥考夫說，「如果需要證人或是律師可以找我，我叫瑪莎，科斯特洛。」  
「鞋巷律師事務所。」西裝男子順勢遞出名片，身為事務所的高級文書員，他從不放過建立人脈的機會。  
「謝謝你們的協助。」麥考夫身邊今天叫做安茜的女助理說，她替他收下名片，繼續埋眼於手機上。  
幸好事情鬧得不大，麥考夫一眾得以在記者聞風而至之前撤離，明日的地方報紙上大概會有一小篇關於女律師被襲擊的報導，這將是曝光於群眾眼前的全部。


	9. 尾聲

尾聲

當天晚上，坐在書桌前嘗試記錄這個案件的約翰遇到了難題，這件案子太多不能向大眾述說的地方，總不能把所有超現實的部分通通馬賽克掉，他會心一笑，關閉部落格後打開一個新文檔，寫下這場不為人知的冒險。  
「軍情一處？」約翰想起聽到的名詞，轉身問。  
「全稱是英國外星事務部。」夏洛克手中拿著一個試管，「這個是魔藥？」  
「放下我的胡椒嗆魔藥。」因為戲劇中才會出現的『外星事務部』一詞發笑的約翰連忙止住笑快步走過去伸手奪回藥水。  
「作用是什麼？」夏洛克把藥瓶舉高不讓他碰到。  
「感冒藥水。」約翰一拳捶在他胸口，「別這樣。」  
夏洛克放低手讓他拿回藥水，接著拿出另外一瓶試管，「那這個呢？」  
「一飲活死水，你幹嘛翻我的藥水箱！」約翰把這瓶也搶回來。  
夏洛克依然用等待回覆的神情望著他，約翰嘆口氣說，「那是安眠藥。」  
「有趣。」夏洛克開心地回到廚房荼毒桌面，約翰走近一看，得了，他整個藥水箱的存貨都在這裡。  
「這是我兩個月的居家藥水儲存量！」約翰哀號一聲，看來他要提前去斜角巷補貨。  
「你工作的醫院不是普通醫院吧，我到現在才發覺。」夏洛克覺得自己最近實在過於鬆懈。  
「與其他醫院相比也沒什麼不尋常的，我們也接巫師病患而已。」約翰聳肩，「你能放過這些魔藥嗎？」  
「不行，生活終於開始有點意思了。」夏洛克手裡被加溫的胡椒嗆魔藥突然冒出白煙，約翰趕忙拉開他，一起避到客廳，那煙可嗆人了。  
「既然我們都開誠布公了，你可以開始考慮下一步。」夏洛克突兀地說。  
「嗯？」約翰滿心想著胡椒嗆魔藥的白煙多少才會散，沒留意夏洛克的話。  
「你想過我們不是嗎？我知道。」夏洛克低沉的嗓音離約翰極近。  
「是啊，是啊，你總是知道。」退後半步避開太過接近的夏洛克的約翰不在意地說，然後突然驚覺夏洛克幾近明示的是甚麼。  
約翰的血液猛然衝上臉頰，「你觀察我！」他控訴道。  
「我們生活在同一個屋簷下，我很難不看見。」夏洛克反而還抱怨。  
「那是我的思想，隱私得不能再隱私了。」約翰生氣地說，「你又不打算談感情，何必拆穿我！」  
「我在建議我們可以試試！」夏洛克的聲音也變大了，他對話題的發展方向感道惱怒。  
「喔……」感到驚訝的約翰安靜下來，「我沒料到你會想要談感情。」  
「哼哼，我一點也不意外。」夏洛克拉長著臉坐下。  
「那麼你的建議還算數嗎？」約翰在他對面坐下，內心忐忑。  
「當然。」夏洛克從話中嗅出約翰的意思，內心的雀躍幾乎快要壓不住。  
「我同意了。」約翰微笑，覺得胃又回到原處。  
「現在我能借你的魔杖嗎？」夏洛克趁勢提出。  
「不！」約翰沒被他騙過去答應下來，他眼珠一轉，「不過你可以跟我一起去斜角巷，說不定能買到一根。」如果奧立凡德願意賣給他的話，約翰在心裏補充。  
夏洛克覺得約翰似乎篤定自己無法買到魔杖，他瞇起眼睛思量片刻，決定要將吸收魔法常識列在自己的清單上。

除去這個插曲，夜晚匆匆流逝，深夜下來上廁所的約翰在回房間的路上停住，凝視還在客廳拉小提琴的夏洛克，今夜的曲調倒是動聽得很，不是他在思考案件時期的荒腔走板。  
「我們應該做些什麼嗎？基於我們正在……交往。」約翰在音樂停止的時候說。  
「那些人第一天就以為我們在一起。」夏洛克說，然後他被約翰從背後抱住。  
「或許從擁抱開始會很不錯。」約翰笑著用臉磨蹭他的後背。  
「嗯哼。」夏洛克轉身回擁住他，「我認為愛很危險，隨心所欲有時候會致命。」  
「你現在不這麼認為了？」約翰的手因緊張不自覺地加大力道。  
「不，但你值得我冒險。」夏洛克低沉的嗓音在夜晚的烘托下格外誘人。  
「我與外星人交往也是冒了風險。」約翰的聲音沁出笑意。  
「以後你可以炫耀你交往過三大界的人，地球、魔法界與外星。」夏洛克低聲地笑了起來。  
在月光的照射下，兩人的影子融為一體，笑聲清脆地打在空氣中如同一篇樂章。

完


End file.
